User blog:JKGame/Sunset Shimmer vs Starlight Glimmer 2: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Welcome to a brand-new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Now you may ask, "Wait, why isn't this part of My Little Rap Battles?" 'Cause My Little Rap Battles is horses vs history. This is pony vs pony. This is, of course, a sequel to one of my personal favorite battles I wrote. If you want to see the first one, the link is here. Let's start this, shall we? "Two unicorns from the My Little Pony ''franchise, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer, rap against each other to see which former villains who became a partner of the Mane 6 and are trying to make up for their mistakes will prevail in another round." Battle '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!' BEGIN! 'Starlight Glimmer:' Really? You want to face me again after what happened last time? Where I pretty much beat you before being intervened by Twilight? Not surprising considering how many dumb choices you made Like having idiots like Snips and Snails do everything you say! This is gonna be easy since I'm already known for being Overpowered Blast you away with magic until you cry and apologize to me for an hour! I'm a grown mare with a job, while you're still stuck in high school! Here, X Marks the Spot where you'll get your butt kicked in this duel! Since the entire idea of your franchise sounds more like some fanfiction It's not difficult to see why people don't even want it to be canon! It's clear no one likes you since you won the award for the "Biggest Meanie" You couldn't even appear as a cameo in the actual MLP Movie! 'Sunset Shimmer:' Sorry to Sun-burst your bubble, but I wouldn't say that you won last round Plus, YOU'RE the one nobody really likes, especially your own town! Seriously, I haven't seen somepony this hated since Flash freakin' Sentry! You act like I'm some miserable turd when there's So Much More to Me! I'm spitting fire to the point you can say it's Too Hot to Handle! When it comes to what we've been through, your stuff doesn't even hold a candle! You're nothing but a child so I can see why your dad treats you like one Still think you Blue Crushed this beat? Well, I think you're Daydreaming, hon. (Both Sunset and Starlight then transform into their human forms, and their rapping resumes.) 'Starlight Glimmer:' When will you learn that I'm a better pony and a much better friend?! Even when I came to your world, I was the one who saved you in the end! 'Sunset Shimmer:' You did save me and the girls one time, I won't deny that But how do you explain getting beat by some tiny spoiled brat?! 'Starlight Glimmer:' You do remind me of her: a power-hungry bully But unlike you, at least she tried to show some level of decency! 'Sunset Shimmer:' You really are pathetic. No wonder your only friend was a failed student Plus a rock-obsessed weirdo and a big-headed magician! Just accept that you're only a clone of me except more of a disgrace Who needs to have everypony become dumb just to have you save the day! 'Starlight Glimmer:' You have no right to talk about clones! Your entire series ripped off Monster High! Why don't you write to Twilight since you rely on her to solve your problems all the time! '???:' Did somepony say my name? 'Starlight:' Oh no... (A lavender alicorn appears in the sky and drops down between Starlight and Sunset) 'Twilight Sparkle:' Were you two fighting again? Did you seriously forget the lesson I taught you? I'm not even going to bother rapping, girls. Just end this petty fight already. 'Sunset Shimmer:' Well, I didn't- (Twilight slaps Sunset.) 'Sunset Shimmer:' Ow! Jeez, sorry. 'Twilight Sparkle:' Apologize. 'Sunset Shimmer:' Fine. I'm sorry, Starlight. You want to go out for some sushi and ice cream? 'Starlight Glimmer:' It's gonna be awkward, but ok, sure. 'Twilight Sparkle:' Good. Now if you excuse me, I have some- (Smokes and fireworks then appear for a second, revealing...) 'Trixie:' What? Is Trixie too late? She figured she would back up Starlight for this battle! 'Starlight Glimmer:' The battle's over, Trixie. 'Trixie:' $*&$^%^$%! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (The logo grows a horn and wings) -RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Starlight Glimmer Sunset Shimmer Category:Blog posts